


Silver Siren

by BlairWitch08



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Protect Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairWitch08/pseuds/BlairWitch08
Summary: What if Hawkmouth decided that creating loud and destructive akumas weren't enough anymore? What if he tried something more subtle? He wants to play the long con. So when a girl is angry at a lying bully he decides to gift her with a silver tongue. One that affects people not just by speaking but thinking. The akuma can now plant ideas and memories in someone's head as if they were their own. Oh what chaos would she bring.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Comments: 95
Kudos: 554





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first salt fic so it might be kinda bad for that I apologize

Gabby Summers was the new kid at Collège Françoise Dupont and so far this week she was unimpressed. She had been excited for the new school and the possibility of making new friends but was disappointed when she met her classmates. The majority of the class seem to be a bunch of mindless sheep flocking around a desperate attention seeking girl. The sausage hair brunette seemed to be a pathological liar, a bad one at that. Every thing she said was utter bullshit that anyone with a brain can tell is false. Unfortunately for her sanity she was surrounded by idiots. 

Vicious ones at that. The whole class, except a very few, was actively bullying a blue haired girl all throughout the day. Few mean comments here, a few tripping incidents there, and a whole lot of bad mouthing during lunch. The loudest of them all was a bespectacled wearing ombre girl. Both her and that liar, Lila if she remembers correctly. Lila came in after lunch and had a cheek full of purple eyeshadow. She told a sob story about how pigtails (M something) attacked her. She wanted everyone to believe the shotty makeup job was really a bruise and the morons bought it even though it was so clearly fake. Like a pack of wild dogs the ripped into the poor girl saying such hurtful things. Gabby tried to get the teacher to stop the class but the redhead dismissed her worries, saying some nonsense about how SHE should be a better example for her classmates if she wants them to behave. What crap is that? The teacher is supposed to be the example and should have control of her classroom. 

Just thinking about her day makes her so mad. She hates bullies and enablers. It's just not fair. They were attacking someone who didn't do a single thing the whole day. She noticed how Marinette (finally she remembers the girl's name) didn't react to any of those hurtful actions and words. The blue haired girl just ignored them. It speaks volumes of how bad that class is if it doesn't affect her anymore. Gabby is practically seething now. How dare they be so vicious and cruel. She was so lost in her angry thoughts she didn't notice a little butterfly land on her choker. 

_ Silver Siren, it is Hawkmoth. It's unfair how all your classmates choose to be their worst selves. How they choose to be bullies, monsters, and just horrible people. How unfair it is that they go unpunished without any of the karma they deserve. But I can help you. I can help you to let them choose to be better people. Help you to end any type of bullying or injustice as you see fit. All I ask for is Ladybug's and Chat Noir's miraculouses. Do we have a deal? _

Gabby smirked "Yes Hawkmoth." Then a black and purple cloud covered her whole body. Once it cleared up it leaves behind a normal looking Gabby. The only difference is a few flecks of silver in her green eyes. Hawkmoth is pleased by this. Maybe now he'll finally succeed in his goals when the heroes are unaware of the threat which in turn will leave them vulnerable to his champion's  _ suggestions. _

Meanwhile Gabby wanted to test her new powers and grinned at the idea that popped into her head.  Hawkmoth you have the utmost trust and faith in me.  The older villain oblivious to the girl's plan didn't question the feeling of respect he had for her, just thinking it's his confidence in his work. Sensing that he accepted her suggestion Gabby continued with her power.  If you want this partnership to work it only makes sense you tell me your identity so we can plan accordingly.  Thinking this idea was his own Gabriel can only think how logical it is to reveal himself to the girl for his long con to go without a hitch.  _ Silver Siren my real name is Gabriel Agreste. I trust you to be available for whenever I need to speak with you. Understood? _

"Yes Mr. Agreste." Gabby was smirking in delight. Oh what fun she'll have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to be bitter and petty

Gabby is standing in front of the steps of her new school ready to begin her second day. She looks normal and innocent but on the inside she aflame with mischief. She can't wait to see her new classmates to give what's coming to them. Gabby always believed in karma and for every action you do comes back to you tenfold. With that in mind, her classmates will be suffering for every misdeed they have committed. The akumatized girl feels like giggling. Who ever said vengeance is wrong was a fool who really missed out. Just the thought of it makes her smile.

As she walks towards her classroom with an extra pep in her step, she thinks about which idiot she should go after first. It seems so easy really. The class seems to revolve around a liar so that's who she should go after first. Just outside the class's door she's able to hear the sausage hair girl go on about her latest tall tale. Apparently it's about an American celebrity this time and how they 'oh so adore me and think of me as family.' Gabby snorts. Please as if anyone celebrity would want to hangout with an obvious fame seeker.

The curly haired girl walks into the room and calmly sits in her seat. Now time for the fun to begin. If the liar wants attention so bad she'll make sure she has it.  Wow she talks about herself a lot. She seems so full of herself.  She sent out to the flock of sheep. Immediately the looks of awe becomes ones of annoyance. There are some grumbling from people and she thinks she heard a 'show off.' Gabby appears to be reading a textbook but on the inside she's smirking. This is so much fun. Lila notices the others don't seem to be reacting to her story the way she wants. The Italian girl makes a move to question her classmates but the siren strikes on her.  It doesn't matter what they think. Any attention is good. As long as I'm on their minds that's all that matters.  Before Lila knew it she's preening at all the attention they're giving her. Even if it's exasperated stares. She loves being the center of attention and she certainly is. 

Gabby not wanting to stop keeps going with her powers.  Maybe you should say something that shows how special and important you are. You know it's true so should everybody else.  Lila being the egotistical and narcissistic person that she is, loves  _ her  _ idea. "Morgan Freeman is just the best. He loved that someone so young has taken such an interest in saving the environment. He believes that it's important work and kept thanking me for my efforts-" She went on like this for awhile relishing in the attention everyone gave her. Her class is annoyed with her and are beginning to hate her a little. Lots of students are rolling their eyes at her and suppressing groans because of her bragging.

Gabby is pleased to see this. What was once the most loved girl of the class is on her way to be the most hated. She had so many ideas on what she would do to Lila last night and is ecstatic that it's finally happening. Given of what she saw yesterday it's obvious that Lila thinks of her class as idiots (which they are) so it's only fair that the class thinks that she's stupid.  Wow she sure needs to be tutored a lot. It must of been months of tutoring without any improvement. She must be kind of slow. It's almost laughable.  Immediately the class accepts this as the truth. They are all too happy to find a flaw in the 'so accomplished' girl. Desk mates are whispering to one another about every instant that they could think of where Lila 'proved' to be dimwitted. Lila hearing her name pass between classmates is beaming in all the attention they're giving her, not knowing that they're really insulting her. 

Gabby is laughing on the inside. This all too easy. Not to forget so much fun. She looks to the clock and sees the class is about to start. Before the bell rings a bluenette runs in the room. The green eyed girl sees that the sheep are about to start something stops it before it can begin.  We should pay attention to the teacher. We don't want are grades to slip.  Everyone except her takes out their notebooks and textbooks. The lesson begins and Gabby decides she should wait till lunch to cause more karma.

///////

The new akuma has a clear view of the liar's table in the cafeteria. Lila is talking about how much she loves 'to help' her mother with her work as an 'oh so important' diplomat. She doesn't seem to mind that everyone else at her table is irritated by her talking. Why would she be? Everyone is paying attention to her. Lila, being oblivious to her classmates new hatred, hasn't realized that whenever someone has talked to her they've been using a patronizing tone one would use with a child. 'Lila. Sweetie watch your step' or 'Lila. Honey you got the wrong answer.' The class truly believe that she is an idiot. But Lila just ate up the 'concerned' tones and the 'sweet' nicknames because it just means she's getting what she wants. 

Gabby is having the time of her. Watching everyone of the jerks of her class playing into her hands so easily is like a natural high. She wants to do more. Gabby could see that Lila always prided herself on being elegant and graceful. What if she were to take that away?  You are naturally a messy eater. Somehow your food always get all over you and you don't even notice.  She sent this in the back of Lila's subconscious so she'll be unaware of what's going to happen and so she won't be able to resist it. 

While Lila's eating her sloppy joe she doesn't notice how some fell on both her top and her dress but everyone else does. No one tells her, they all want to see if she'll notice it on her own. Lila continues eating her lunch and just gets messier with every bite she takes. There's both sloppy joe and ketchup on her face from eating french fries. There's lettuce stuck between her teeth from her side salad. Plus somehow melted chocolate is all over her hands. She didn't even eat chocolate! Soon Kim and Alix were making bets with each other on how long it'll take her to notice what state she's in. Mylene and Ivan are quietly snickering to each other at how gross Lila looks. Most of the table take to looking away from her.

Gabby looks around the cafeteria having grown bored by the display. Her eyes landed on a certain bluenette. The pigtailed girl is surrounded by their friendlier classmates. There's the model boy whose face is all around the city. Adrien Agreste. There's the mayor's daughter. Chloé, it's hard to forget about her. There's a boy wearing a baseball cap and glasses. She thinks his name starts with an N? A redheaded boy with bangs covering one eye. Nathaniel, she's a fan of his and Marc's comics. A goth girl with black and purple hair. She doesn't remember her name. The group looks happy together. The only odd thing is how their faces get when they catch sight of Lila. The rest look at the brunette indecorously while Chloé looks like she wants to laugh. 

Gabby decides that all of them are worth sparing as they have done no evil. The rest aren't so lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabby walks to Ms. Bustier's class thinking on how she should repay the teacher for her 'advice.' If the teacher doesn't want to be a good example for her students then she should be a bad one. It's only fair. The classroom wouldn't have been such a toxic place if she had done her job. As Gabby sits down she notices that the teacher is too busy writing the lesson plan on the board to pay attention to anything else. The vengeful girl smirks. Show time. 

You don't want to teach the lesson plan today. It seems like a lot of work right now. Ms. Bustier paused before she erased the board and instead wrote to read chapter twelve through fifteen. It's honestly not surprising that she so easily changed her mind. She is obviously a lazy teacher. Which is good for Gabby's plan. Bad and lazy teachers are happily fired by the school board. 

You really want to watch your favorite show on your phone. The students can handle themselves. You deserve to relax.  Caline smiled at this thought. She sees no problem with this. Her students are 'well' behaved and independent. Surely they are capable of looking after themselves and completing their work. Plus it does sound nice to unwind a little. Making up her mind she pulls out her phone and earbuds, content to watch Say Yes to The Dress. 

Soon the rest of the class comes trickling in. Gabby glances up from her textbook once she hears Lila going on about Prince Ali and is happy with what she sees. Like in the cafeteria Lila is a mess. There's food on her clothes, in her hair, and on her face. She looks like a slob. It's fitting really. She spends so much time making others look bad she might as well look bad too. Lila sits down next to the ladyblogger. Alya. Gabby spent last night looking at every content of her blog and found it to be disappointing. A majority of the posts are either false or circumstantial. Everything posted about Lila is obviously false but things like her conspiracy theories have no real merit. The former theory that Chloé is Ladybug could have been shown to be false with her previous footage of Ladybug saving Chloé from Stoneheart. Or the theory of Ladybug being a high school student just because she dropped a history textbook. That's not concrete proof. There's too many possibilities for why she would have it like returning it to the owner after an attack. 

As bad as Alya is a journalist, she is even worse as a person. Yesterday the ombre haired girl had insulted Marinette at every chance she could get. Sometimes even screaming at her. Gabby heard her say multiple times on 'how she couldn't believe she was friends with her.' The akuma was horrified to hear that. Friends split up all the time but that doesn't mean one should become a bully instead. That's the ultimate betrayal. She feels sorry for Marinette. It must be hard to be tormented by someone who you thought you could trust. Oh how she's going to enjoy Alya receiving the karma she deserves. 

Give them enough rope and they will hang themselves. This seems fitting for Alya. Not fact checking her stories has already made the rope pretty long and most of the public lost faith in her. But what if she made her blog in shambles and her reputation a joke? She clearly doesn't take journalism seriously if her blog's anything to go by. So why not make it official of what it truly is? A tabloid.

You love having so many views on the Ladyblog! Maybe you should diversify your content to get even more hits. It's what a lot of journalists do so they can stay relevant. News sites such as Plymouth Live, In Touch, National Examiner, and Globe always have people's attention. Plus it'll help you getting your name out there. Alya sat at her desk mulling over this train of thought. It's true that she loves it when her blog gets lots of views. It's also a good idea to expand on what type of facts she wants to share. Until this moment she never thought twice about news sites like Globe. She has always preferred works like CNN but she has to admit that a lot of people give their attention to those news sites. What's the harm in trying? Was the thought running through her head as she took out her phone and logged into her blog.

Gabby remembering that the wannabe reporter was recording the class's harassment of Marinette yesterday decides to make another suggestion.  You should post the video from yesterday where you stood up to a bully. Everyone loves an everyday hero. You should have a headline of "Ladybug's Best Friend and Allies Doing What's Right." With an open comment section so people can praise you for your work.  Alya thought this was a great idea. She is sure to get so many views from a piece about bullying. Plus she gets to get back at Marinette for how awful she is. The 'reporter' made quick work of her newest post unaware of the consequences it would surely bring. 

The caramel skinned girl is happy about the progress she is making with her plan. Soon the poison of this class will fall and she'll happily watch them crash. Gabby glances around the room and sees that some students are talking to each other instead of working. A jock and a pinkette. Kim and Alix it she remembers correctly. They appeared to be the type of people who act first and think later if all the dares they give each other is anything to go by. Those two were the ones who kept trying to trip Marinette yesterday. They looked frustrated every time it failed and resorted to shoving her in the halls. If they wanted to be thoughtless and violent fine. Have at it. 

You want to see which of you is the strongest and toughest. A dare to fight after school should prove who's the best. A challenge that you should give your all to. Both of the athletic students' faces lit up at the thought of a dare. Alix badly whispers to Kim "I dare you to fight me after school at the park by the merry go round." Kim eagerly agrees with a "You're on." They then start to taunt one another on who's going to win. 

Gabby is beaming on the inside. She loves being this karmic enforcer. It's the best feeling she could ever have. Not wanting to quit she sets her sights on Ms. Bustier again.  This relaxing in class is the greatest. Too bad there's not any wine around to sip. That'll make this perfect. Caline's expression turns longing when she thought about a drink of wine. She has been working hard lately and deserves a little pick me up. Maybe she should bring some in a thermos tomorrow so it can stay nice and chilled. 

The akuma knows that the teacher's enabling tendencies will cause her to not think of anything wrong with drinking on the job. Before the adult will realize it she'll be blacklisted from schools and never teach again. It's for the best after all. A teacher who's that lenient was only doomed for failure. 

Feeling buzzing with energy only causes Gabby to make more suggestions. Once again at Lila.  After school today you should get a haircut. Everyone is sure to notice you even more if you had a pixie cut. Just imagine their gazes on you. And she did. Lila absolutely loves this idea. Everyone's sure to pay more attention to her tomorrow after she changes her hair. She can practically feel everyone's eyes on her already. She couldn't wait. 

Gabby wants to laugh. Lila is practically jumping up and down in her seat in excitement. The sausage haired girl has no idea that she won't be able to rock a pixie cut. She'll just look bad with one and further destroy her graceful appearance. Gabby can't wait to see it tomorrow. 

Getting an idea she turns her attention back to the teacher.  These clothes are kind of stifling. You wish you could wear something more comfortable. It seems silly to wear a pantsuit when in a casual environment. Blouses and jeans seem so much better instead. The redheaded woman shifts in her seat, uncomfortable in her clothes. She has always wanted to wear something more fun but didn't for the sake of professionalism. Now that's she's thinking about it she should be able to wear what she wants. She's been a teacher here for years so the school knows she deserves this position and is capable of teaching her students. Something as minor as clothing shouldn't be a problem. 

This is all too easy. Once other members of staff notices the teacher's more relaxed clothes they might keep an eye on her thinking she's not taking her job as seriously anymore. Soon they'll be sure to notice her less than acceptable behavior. 

The green eyed girl looks to where Marinette is sitting in the back with her friends. They all look so happy. She just wants to add to it. Maybe be a part of it. She likes the bluenette. She was so nice yesterday showing her around the school. Maybe she should ask if they can hangout after school? For right now she could do this.  Appreciate and cherish one another. Always have each others' backs.  She sent this deep into their subconscious not knowing that it was unnecessary as they already do. After all, they are friends. But that doesn't stop the two girls, one on each side, from hugging Marinette as they laugh at something the model boy said. Gabby can't help but feel lonely. That's the kind of friendship she hoped to have when she got to this school. 

Making up her mind she's definitely going to talk to Marinette after class. She and her group seem like amazing people who she'll get along with. Gabby only hopes they want to be friends with her too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do fluff for this chapter. Enjoy!!!

The bell rings signifying that school is over. Everyone is packed up and ready to go. Lots of students are in a hurry to leave for the fight after school. But not Gabby, she took her time packing her things. She looks back to where Marinette's sitting and is glad to see that she's alone. She hates putting herself on display. It'll be easier to talk to her one on one. Psyching herself up she walks up to the pigtailed bluenette and taps her on the shoulder. Marinette turns to look at her, the expression on her face is openly curious. "Hey Gabby. What's up?" 

The black curly haired girl shrugged her shoulders trying to be nonchalant. "Nothing much. I was just wondering if I can hangout with you today?" 

Marinette just smiles brightly at her. "Of course we can hangout. Do you want to come over to my house? It's on top of the bakery across from the school." Her voice sounds genuinely happy. 

Gabby beams at Marinette. "I'd love to. I just hope I won't be a bother to your parents with this being last minute and all." 

Marinette waves away her worries. "They won't be bothered at all. They love having people over, especially friends from school." 

Friend? She thinks hopefully before she starts to think logically. She probably doesn't mean it yet. She just wants you to feel welcome. It works. "They sound great." 

"They are." Marinette agrees as she puts on her backpack. "They're super nice and friendly. It takes them less than ten minutes to feel like your family." She praises her parents. 

The green eyed akuma nods and asks the other girl about her hobbies. Gabby and Marinette fall into conversation from there as they walk to the freckled girl's place. Marinette tells her about how she designs clothes and hopes to be a fashion designer. Gabby tells her how she's not sure what she wants to do yet but she likes to do volunteer work. Soon they're at the bakery where Marinette says hi to her parents introduce them to Gabby then head up to her room. 

Once Gabby stepped through the trap door her eyes where instantly met with pink. A lot of pink. Besides that her room looks cute. She saw a chaise, a adorable cat pillow on her bed, and paper lanterns hanging around. She notices that on the walls were lots of photos of Marinette and her friends plus who she assumes are members of the bluenette's family. There's also plenty of drawings of clothes. They look amazing. "Did you draw these Marinette? They look incredible." There was awe in her voice. 

Marinette felt her cheeks blush at the compliments. "Yeah. Those are some of my favorite pieces that I have already commissioned." She explains proudly. 

Gabby takes a closer look at the one of a dress. It was elegant and beautiful. It's obviously something one would wear to a formal event. It was a floor length gown with a halter top. It was ombre colored starting at a light blue darkening in color towards the end until it was a midnight blue. There was a slit in the middle to show off the person's legs and to give the illusion of waves. "This one is absolutely gorgeous. Who was the lucky person that got it?" The akumatized girl asked curiously. 

Marinette looked at the piece she was talking about. "Oh that was for Clara Nightingale. She wanted something for a gala she was going to but wanted it to display something she loves. We went over what she loved and she told me her love for the water growing up. This is what I came up with for her. She was very pleased and couldn't wait for the dress to be made." She calmly explained. 

Gabby looks at her in shock. "You know Clara Nightingale?" She questions in disbelief. Before Marinette could answer her realization stuck Gabby. "Wait you're THAT Marinette Dupian-Cheng! The one who designed Jagged Stone's glasses and album cover! You're the girl who won Gabriel Agreste's hat competition! The one who had the Style Queen Bourgeois offered an internship in New York and turned it down!" 

She looks at her in awe. "I knew you were awesome but I had no idea that you were damn near legendary." 

Caught off guard the secret superhero starts sputtering "W-what? No no no. It's n-not really a big deal. It's nothing special. R-really." She says embarrassment clear in her tone.

Gabby ignores her statement. "You must be incredibly talented to have accomplished this much. You're going to be the greatest thing to ever happen to fashion when you're older." Her tone makes this sound like a fact not some fairytale dream. 

Marinette feels embarrassed about the praise but also feels extremely flattered. Sure all her friends and her family tell her all the time how gifted she is but Gabby is someone she just met. There's no obligation for her to do so and she sounded completely sincere. Desperate to make her cheeks stop blushing she tries to distract the sweet girl. "Do you like video games? I have Ultimate Mecha Strike III if you want to play." 

Gabby looks at her in excitement. "I love that game. I play it all the time with my cousins. I got to warn you I'm not very good but I love to play." She's practically bouncing on her toes. 

Marinette is happy to have another gaming partner. They both go to Marinette's desk and immediately jump into playing the game. The first round Marinette easily won which had Gabby joking around about swearing vengeance. Marinette just grins cheekily at her and beats her again at the second round. That caused Gabby to bring her A game. Before they knew it they had begun a gaming marathon.

//////////

It was past eight at night when Gabby had to return home after thanking Marinette for such a great time and exchanging numbers. Gabby was practically skipping home when a voice entered her head.  _ Silver Siren I require your services tomorrow at the school. I need you to keep an eye on my son Adrien. I need you to keep tabs on him and report back to me with what you'll observe. You must keep away undesirable influences from him. I won't have any bad seeds around my son.  _

While the sentiment is sweet it's still upsetting that a father would hire someone to spy on his son behind his back. Not being able to call Adrien hanging out with the bullies of the class or doing anything wrong thinks this is unnecessary. Might as well fix this problem too.  You should talk to your son. You should ask him about his day and his plans with his friends. You should ask if there's anything bothering him at school. If you are so worried about him it's best you do this yourself. Gabriel is mulling over this train of thought. He does care about his son but he has never been good at communicating with him. Emilie was a natural at it. She always knew what to do and what to say. He struggled with finding the words to say to express how he feels. It doesn't matter Emilie would want him to try so try he must. At dinner tonight he'll join his son and talk to him about his day and his school. 

Making up his mind he communicates with the akuma again.  _ On second thought tomorrow you should be on standby for the battle that's going to happen. You make your suggestions to Ladybug and Chat Noir. Plant a seed that'll get them to hand me their miraculouses soon.  _

"Yes sir." Gabby says, her voice monotone. She's busy creating images that'll be in Gabriel's dream tonight. It's of the adult fashion designer giving up his miraculous and spending time with his son. They're having dinner together, watching movies together, looking at family photos together, just being a family, being happy. She sends those images deep in his subconscious to make sure that's what he's going to dream about. Plus she sends the desire for the man to look at his son's art projects from when he was little. After all, why be a villain when you can be a good dad instead? Happy that she's done another good deed she continues her walk home hoping to do more good along the way.

Seeing a homeless dog outside the alley she is overcome with a desire to help. Looking at her surroundings she spots a couple walking home with a bag of what she assumes to be leftovers if the food stains on the bag is anything to go by.  You want to help the poor hungry dog by giving him your food. The brunette of the two opens the bag pulls out the half eaten sandwich and gives it to the dirty labrador who scarfs it down. 

Happy with her work she enters her apartment building where she'll start and finish her homework before calling it a night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts, ideas, or questions if you have them @lady-enigma on tumblr


	5. Chapter 5

Gabby woke up with a big smile on her face. Her plans are moving along nicely and she made a great friend yesterday. Everything is going her way. She puts on a pair of light blue skinny jeans, combat boots, and a navy blue blouse with white stars all over it. She decides to put her hair in a side braid today. Once she gets to the dining table she sees her parents already eating with a bowl of oatmeal waiting for her. Thanking her mom, after saying good morning to them both, she digs in with gusto. During breakfast she talks about how great yesterday was with Marinette and how happy she is to have a friend in her classes. Her mom tells her how happy she is for her while her mama reminds her she should be going now so she won't be late. Putting the now empty bowl in the sink she kisses her two moms goodbye. 

She arrives at the front steps of the school and sees a familiar bluenette. Making her way over to her new friend she greets her. "Good morning Marinette." 

"Good morning Gabby." She says back kindly. Now that the dark haired girl has a closer look at the mixed girl she notices how cute she's dressed. Marinette is wearing a baby pink sweater with a black circular skirt that stops three or four inches above the knees. She has on light gray stockings and a pair of black ballet flats with a pink ribbon on the toes. "You look adorable Marinette. I love your outfit." She compliments the other girl. 

Just like yesterday Marinette blushes at the compliments. "Thank you. I made the clothes myself." She said happily as they walk their way to class. 

"Not surprising. If you don't mind me asking, is it all right for you to make me a sweater? I love your work and would appreciate a design of yours." She asks nervously playing with her sleeve. 

Marinette feels very flattered by her friend's attestation. "I would love to make you something. I need to take your measurements. Did you have something in mind? Are there any fabrics you're allergic to? Did you want it to be a button up or no? Would you like it to have pockets? Oh how do you feel about a mock turtleneck for a neckline?" The young designer babbles on as ideas and possibilities enter her mind. Gabby doesn't answer her seeing that she's on a roll and she doesn't want to stop that. The two girls enter the classroom and sit in their seats in the back, each in different rows. The bluenette is still lost in her own world but at least she's not talking out loud. The bluebell eyed girl takes out her sketchbook and works on her newest piece feeling inspired.

Gabby watches her new friend in amusement. It seems like this happens a lot to the petite girl. Tearing her gaze away she looks around the room and her eyes land on Ms. Bustier. The teacher is dressed casually today. In a pair of white khaki pants with a teal blue blouse and a pair of black four inch heels. The redhead is dressed nice but not professional like she did yesterday. Gabby smirks at this glad to see there hasn't been any setbacks so far and the smirk only grew once she catches sight of the thermos on the teacher's desk. It appeared to be chilled if the drops of condensation were anything to go by. Oh how she can't wait for the enabler to be fired. 

Focusing her gaze on the classroom door she waits for her other classmates to arrive. A couple students start to trickle in but none of whom she wants to see. She notices that some of Marinette's friends come in and make their way to the back with the bluenette. They don't talk to her, they must be aware of the young girl being on a roll and don't want to interrupt. Two people catch her eye as they walk through the door. It's both Kim and Alix and they look like they got hit by a car. Alix has a busted lip, scraps, bruises seen on her arms and legs plus one on her cheek, with scabs on her knees. Kim has a black eye, bruises all over his body especially on his jaw, there's a splint on his nose. It's most likely broken. They both walked with a slight limp and grimaces on their faces. Gabby is smiling internally at this. Looks like they won't be causing any trouble for awhile.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any better it does. In comes Lila sporting her new pixie cut and it looks as awful as she imagined. Her hair is short all over, it's sort of like Rose's hair but Lila's bangs are shorter showing off her wide forehead. Short hair doesn't suit the frame of her face at all. She doesn't look good at all. The akuma is relishing in how easily things are coming along. It might take less than two weeks for everything to come together at the rate things are going. 

Next to come in is Alya and she looks pissed. She's practically huffing and puffing in her rage. Before anyone can say anything she sits next to Lila and begins ranting about the Ladyblog. Specifically the reactions and comments on her latest post. Apparently everyone is appalled by her and her friends behavior and think THEY are the bullies. There were comments about how their actions were shameful and how they should be reprimanded. Others were expressing concern and sympathy for the blue haired girl in the video. That got Alya particularly mad. People were siding with the 'bully' and condemning the self opposed defenders. It wasn't fair! A majority of the views swore to never gaze upon the website again if this is the kind of person who runs it. This frustrated her the most. All of her hard work, all her dedication to her blog, all the countless hours she spends on her blog and she loses almost all of her viewers because they were a bunch of sensitive crybabies. 

The rest of the sheep listen and try to comfort Alya. Saying how she didn't deserve this, how the views were being naive, how she did nothing wrong, how she'll more viewers again soon. It was sickening how blind to their faults they all were. She saw that the only people in the class with a brain besides her are listening to Alya's troubles with poorly hidden glee. Well all except for Marinette who is too busy drawing to be bothered by the drama of the class.

Happy with the karma being brought to the sheep and backstabbers she decides to do more. This one goes to the mindless flock.  You want to spend time by yourself. You need some me time. Need time to self reflect your actions to see if those viewers were right or not. No one saw a problem with this. To everyone this seemed like the logical thing to do. They were all confident that they weren't in the wrong so nothing bad should come from this. 

Sensing their arrogance is not going to make this easy for her she expands on her previous suggestion.  You need to talk to your parents about the video and the comments the viewers made. Your parents are your biggest supporters. Of course they'll be on your side. Everyone jumped on this idea, latching on to the thought of doubtless support. 

Wanting to do more Gabby sets her sights on Alya. Yesterday Marinette told her about how before Alya ended their so called friendship she continuously dumped her little sisters on her so she could go on dates with her now ex-boyfriend Nino. To make it worse she never paid her for any of the times the bluenette had to look after the twins. 

For her disregard of others feelings people will now disregard her feelings.  Oh my god we get it! You're blog isn't getting attention anymore. Poor you. There are worse things in the world than people not paying attention to some teenager's website. Now the ombre haired girl is met with annoyed gazes. Everyone has lost sympathy for the wannabe reporter and see this as a tantrum. One bravely stupid soul decides to voice their new thoughts. The short pinkette of the class huffs and loudly exclaims "Big deal. It's not like you won't get the number of subscribers up again. Don't you have anything better to do than bitch about it?" Alix says condescendingly with her arms crossed. Before Alya can scream at the skater girl everyone else began murmuring in agreement. That shocked her everyone thought she was just bitching about something small, even Rose and she's nice and supportive about everything! She looks at all of her friends and catches no sympathy only irritation. 

Wanting to ruin that horrible tabloid Gabby gives out another suggestion.  You'll show them! You should make a post about the whining crybabies and why they're wrong. It should include a list of all the justices you have done to Marinette. Time, dates, everyone involved, locations, if teachers witnessed it or not, everything. It will further prove how you're the good guy. Alya naturally loves this idea as it feeds into her pride and her idea of righteous justice. She doesn't take time to think of the consequences for this or how it could further ruin her image to the public or that it could get her and others in trouble. No, all that matters to her is making her blog the best. That's the only thing going through her mind as she pulls up her page. Alya sets into a hyper focus state of mind that everything around her is just background noise. 

The bell rings starting the day. Ms. Bustier is apparently busy watching whatever is playing on her phone. The board tells the class that they should read chapter sixteen through twenty. Looks like she decided not to put in any effort again today. Gabby sees that the young teacher is already taking sips from her thermos. This honestly surprises the akumatized girl. She thought the teacher would start drinking in the afternoon, once lunch starts, not in the morning. This just proves that the teacher doesn't care about bad behavior at all. 

Wanting to further this along a little faster Gabby makes more suggestions to the redheaded enabler.  You can't wait till lunch period to drink that in the teachers lounge. It's always better to drink with friends. Caline saw no wrong with this. She does like spending time with the other teachers and chatting about her class. Plus they are all adults. A little day drinking should be no problem. 

Gabby wants to both laugh in delight and scream at everyone for their stupidity. She's not making them comply to her suggestions. She can't make anyone oblivious to their actions or the consequences to them. Her powers don't force anyone to do anything they don't want to do. This means that the seeds she plants they want to grow, they want to do these things. Gabby obviously knew this beforehand but it's still upsetting 

Speaking of upsetting it has come to her attention that a certain principal has too been incompetent with his duty and playing favoritism. She should do something about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @lady-enigma


	6. Chapter 6

Gabby is sitting in the stairwell, reading a book she brought from home. It had been awhile since she last read 39 Clues and she wanted to read it again. It's pure nostalgia for her. She figured now is a good time to read since she has a free class period before lunch and she decided to take it easy. Unless of course an opportunity arises for her to make a suggestion. Which is kind of why she chose to sit here, for the easy view to all of the school's rooms. Particularly the view of the principal's office. She has been waiting for the bearded man to leave his office for the last ten minutes and so far no luck. 

From her limited knowledge on the man she has to rely on the information Marinette told her plus what she hears whispered in the halls. Apparently the principal likes to dress up as a superhero and calls himself The Owl. Marinette tells her after the whole Dark Owl incident Mr. Damocles put The Owl to preferring good deeds but lately he's been going back to acting like a vigilante. He claims to be a hero but allows bullying in his school and doing an illegal expulsion of a student where none of procedures were met. Unacceptable. This one seems easy enough for her. It's clear that the principal sufferers under some delusions with the hero thing. It's not only stupid but dangerous. She looked it up and saw that it fits into the messiah complex. It won't be that hard to get him treatment. He's obviously a danger to himself and potentially a danger to others. With that state of mind he's not suitable to be in charge of children. 

He'll most likely end up committed. Past efforts of asking him to stop have proven to be ineffective so the choice needs to be taken away. It might seem over the top but it's necessary. Plus it's not like he doesn't deserve it. Being a pushover for rich kids and liars, unfair treatment of honest good students, being greedy from rich parents promising endorsements. He deserves a little punishment. This is just another two birds one stone situation. He'll get treatment for his mental health and the school will get a more competent principal. Win win. Now if only he'll step out of the office.

Speak of the devil. She thinks as Mr. Damocles finally emerges from his office. Now it's time to get to work was her thought before she sends out another suggestion.  Tonight will be the perfect night for The Owl to come out. You did such a great job of stopping that mugger last week you should patrol again. Maybe you'll stop all kinds of crimes from happening. Paris needs you. You have to do all you can. Mr. Damocles already knew all of this but thought that it was a good idea to go patrolling tonight. Ladybug and Chat Noir do a lot it's only fair to give them a helping hand. He's a hero. It's his responsibility to help keep Paris safe. 

Gabby can tell it didn't take much for her suggestion to work as he was probably going to do that sometime this week. Oh well. The sooner the police sees that he's not only breaking the law but also suffering from delusions the sooner he'll be stopped. The cops must be aware of him with all the videos online. She has looked up videos on The Owl in her free time and at the beginning it was sweet with him doing stuff like volunteering at soup kitchens. But now he's trying to stop armed robbers and thugs. It's best to stop that foolishness as soon as possible. With one of her classmates being related to a police officer is simply good luck. She forgets which girl in class it is but she'll find that out later. 

She catches sight of Ms. Mendeleiev heading towards the teachers lounge. She likes the strict teacher. Nothing bad can happen with her no nonsense attitude. But just in case.  If Ms. Bustier does anything wrong you must reprimand her. Don't hold back. Really lay into her. Do as you see fit. She sent that deep in her subconscious so she won't be confused. Gabby smiles. Ms. Mendeleiev may not be the nicest teacher but she is good at her job. Maybe when the shoe drops she'll be made into the principal. One can only hope. For now the akuma has confidence that the science teacher will handle Ms. Bustier firmly. Oh how she wishes to witness the confrontation.

The bell rings signifying lunch. The dark haired girl got up and heads towards the cafeteria as the halls began to fill. She can't wait to sit with Marinette today, the bluenette promised to introduce her to her friend group. They seem like a nice bunch. She hopes they like her.

After she stands in line and gets her food she scans the area, searching for familiar blue. Spotting Marinette at the same table from yesterday she makes her way over. Choosing to sit across from the young fashionista Gabby greets her. "Hey Marinette. Thanks for letting me sit here today." 

Marinette smiles at the new girl. "No problem. Everyone will love hanging out with you. They should be here soon." She then reaches into her bag and takes out her sketchbook. "Before I forget. I have a couple of designs complete. Look through them and tell me what you think." Excitement in her tone, she really wants Gabby to like them. 

Gabby looks through the pages it's open to. There's a total of three designs. They all look incredible. One is a cream colored v neck drop shoulder sweater. It's simple and stylish. Another is a frayed trim drop shoulder sweater. It fades from black to lime green with lime green on frayed edges of the neck holet. It's chic and kind of punk. The last one is a cropped balloon sleeve knit sweater that's blood red. It's elegant and comfortable. She loves all three but the frayed one is her favorite.

She hands the sketchbook back to Marinette and points at the black and green one. "I like this one."

The freckled girl nods at her choice. "That one will make your eyes pop. I can have it ready for you in a week." 

"Thank you so much. How much do I owe you?" She asks happily, grateful to have something so cool. 

Marinette looks at her in shock. "You want to pay me?" Voice filled with disbelief.

Gabby is confused by her reaction. "Well yeah. You're going to have to buy materials to make the sweater. Plus you're putting time and effort into the piece so it's only fair I pay you." She says this like it's obvious because to her it is. 

Marinette's expression is full of gratitude. "Not everyone would think to pay me for the work I do. Most of the class expects it to be free."

Gabby is livid after hearing that tidbit. They were going to pay for that later. Right now she does this. "I would never expect you or anyone to just give me things for free. Nor would I think that I'm owed anything from anyone. That's using people and I don't want to use you. I want to be friends with you."

Marinette positively beams at her. "This is a great time to properly introduce you to my two friends." She points behind her. Gabby turns around and sees model boy and Queen Bee herself. "Gabby meet Adrien. Chloé meet Gabby. Go easy on her." The last part was aimed at the ponytailed blond. 

The two blonds sit down next to the bakers' daughter. Adrien expression is perfectly friendly while Chloé's is curious but guarded. That's reasonable with their classmates behavior. Adrien being a welcoming sunshine. "Hi. It's nice to finally meet you. How are you adjusting to the school so far?" It seems like an innocent question but she can tell it's also a test. One to see if she fell under the liar's spell or not.

Time to put their minds at ease. "It's kind of difficult if I'm being honest. I don't like the bullies and the liar. They are all so annoying especially Ms. Bustier. Yesterday when I asked her to put a stop to the mayhem she told me that she was disappointed in ME. How I should be a better example if I want them to behave. What kind of bullshit is that? It makes no sense whatsoever. That's not a reason to not do your job. Plus with how awful a liar Lila is it should be easy to call her out on her crap but noooo. Everyone seems to feed into it. I swear it's like you guys are the only good things about that class." She ends up panting at the end of her rant. 

The three of them look both stunned and relieved at her words. Chloé breaks into a huge grin. "Oh I think I like you."

She leans on the table bringing her face closer to the dark skinned girl. "Finally another person in the class with actually brains. I was starting to think it was something in the water that brought down the class's IQ. Turns out they're naturally dense." All three girls let out giggles at the heiress's jab but Adrien fakes scowls. 

"Now Chloé that wasn't very nice." He teasingly lectures. 

Chloé nods at this. "You're right Adrikins. It's not very nice. It was too nice considering they're much worse." She says oh so seriously. It takes a moment or two before the green eyed boy cracks a smile and lightly laughs at his friend's antics. 

The rest of lunch continued like that. With them all talking about one thing or another. Everyone making jokes, being silly, and having a great time. Adrien appears to be a huge anime fan and a closeted nerd. Chloé's nice, a little spoiled but really funny. It wasn't long before she has another two numbers to add to her contact list. She saves them under the names 'Pun Master' and 'Spoiled Bee.' Right under Marinette's contact, 'Clumsy Fashionista.' She showed everyone their contact names and had a laugh at their reactions. Especially Chloé who vehemently denied being spoiled, claiming "what nonsense is that? I'm perfect peasant." This day is turning out to be pretty great. She has a couple of ideas on how to make it better before school is out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing an akuma fight so sorry if it sucks

Gabby had an amazing day at school. Half way through lunch she met two more of her classmates that showed to actually have a brain. Nino was awesome. They both talked about their favorite music. Turns out they both are fans of Yonderboi. They both like sci-fi movies even though they got into an argument about their favorite films. She loves Star Wars and apparently Nino's a trekkie and didn't like how she pointed out that Star Trek is a Star Wars rip off. The names are basically the same damn it! 

She also got along with Juleka. The goth girl didn't talk much but she did mention that she's a huge Jagged Stone fan. The purple haired girl even showed Gabby her favorite songs and they were amazing. She sees why everyone loves the rockstar so much. She can't wait to get to know her better. She seems like an amazing person. They all do.

When lunch was over and they went back to their classes Ms. Bustier wasn't there anymore. Instead a substitute was in her place. She heard whispers in the hall of how students over heard Ms. Mendeleiev yelling at the younger teacher. A few students even saw her drag Ms. Bustier to the principal's office in a fury. First hearing the news made her giddy but since than it has mellowed to a quiet contentment. Everything is working out as it should be. Even the pushover principal can't ignore this and will have to open an investigation into Ms. Bustier. But it seems like investigating will be for another time since she saw Damocles rush out in his owl suit ten minutes after the final bell. Oh well.

Now she's just walking home, enjoying everything that happened today. A ping alert went off phone. She opened her notifications. An akuma alert of someone called Flowery Ngen. Their powers show to be elemental having grown swarms of mutant plants. And it was only a block away. That explains the new plants that weren't there yesterday. Time to go to work. She runs towards where the fight is happening. 

As she nears her destination she can make out a figure in red leaping and dodging giant vines that are aiming for her. Gabby looks around at her surroundings and saw that the area kind of resembles a jungle. There were overgrown plants everywhere. Flowers, mosses, bushes, trees, and vines growing all over surrounding buildings. They're pretty but the situation is concerning. A struggling black spot caught her eye. It looks to be Chat Noir cornered by mutant vines and proceeds to fight them off with his baton. He's spinning his weapon so fast it's acting like a weed whacker. Before Gabby could think of what to do a voice booms out. "Ladybug and Chat Noir I don't want to fight! I just want Paris to be a greener place. If you just hand over your miraculous now I won't be forced to use violence against you. Please surrender so there will be peace." The akumatized person is dressed in dark green garbs that resemble leaves. With stems and flowers crawling up from their feet. Their skin is a pale green color. Their hair is a golden color and their eyes are hazel green. They resemble a nymph. It would have been cute if they weren't attacking the two heroes. 

While avoiding a hit by a vine covered in thorns Ladybug answers the akuma. "You know we can't do that! They can never be brought to the likes of Hawkmoth." She said with huffs between each sentence. 

Her response angered the akumatized person. "Fine! If you don't want to do this the easy way I'll just make this more difficult for you." They raised a hand and out shot a giant venus fly trap but modified. It can move and snap and it's now after a close target, a certain cat. 

"You mean to tell me you were going easy on us before?!" He yelled out in bewilderment before flipping out of the way as the new plant made a dive for him. 

"It's a good thing I have nine lives because I have a feeling I'll lose a few today." He stated in mock horror. 

"Than you better focus if you want to win, Chat." Replied the spotted heroine as she cut down a few weeds with her yoyo. 

Getting his game face on he faced the fly trap head on. He gave it a few blows as it tries to take a bite out of him. He avoids getting caught in it's cilia and gets an idea. He aims his baton for the plant's mouth and extends it fast. The pole stabs through both flaps impaling and killing the beast. 

Meanwhile Gabby is busy watching the akuma, who is tending to a makeshift garden, trying to find the akumatized object. Where can it be? There isn't much to go on. It can't be shoes cause the person isn't wearing any. Their garbs is out because it looks like a normal costume. So where is it? This is frustrating. How does Ladybug do this so easily? Wondered Gabby. Than it hits her. The daisy in their hair, it's dark purple. Daisies aren't normally that color. It has to be it. 

Gabby brings her attention back to the heroes and sees that they have mostly taken out the mutant weeds. Not wanting to waste any time she sends a suggestion to Ladybug who luckily enough is analyzing the akuma.  _ That daisy doesn't look right. It must have the akuma in it.  _ Ladybug eyes zero in on the daisy behind the green person's ear. With a new wave of determination Chat and her finish taking out the last of the weeds. 

Both heroes regroup, coming up with a plan to take down Flowery Ngen. Ladybug brainstorms out loud that they should sneak attack the elemental. Chat begins to creep up behind her and sticks his baton in the ground as it lengthens to ten feet high. Next Ladybug throws her yoyo at Ngen tying them up on the pole. Ladybug picks the flower and rips it in half. The dark butterfly flew out and heads towards the sky. Before it could make it very far it got captured in a spotted yoyo. "Not so fast little butterfly. It's time to de-evilize." The compact opens up revealing a newly cleansed butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly." The pigtailed bluenette waved at the insect.

She throws her yoyo in the air and shouts "Miraculous Ladybug!" A swarm of the magic bugs fly through the city changing the jungle design back to how it once was. Both heroes turn to each other and give a fist bump while saying "Pound it." 

Seeing as there's no reason for Gabby to continue being here she goes back the way she came. Once she reached her apartment complex she saw a sleek black limo in the front. It pulls forward and stops in front of her. The window rolls down revealing a stern looking woman with a red streak in her hair. Before she had a chance to walk away the unknown woman calmly says "Please step in the vehicle. Mr. Agreste needs to have a word with you." 

Feeling as if this whole situation will run a lot smoother if she complies Gabby got into the limo. On her left is the unknown woman and across from is Gabriel Agreste himself. She recognizes him from the Agreste brand website she looked up after she was akumatized. Not wanting to beat around the bush she decides to ask why they're here. "Hello sir. Is there something you had planned for me?" She asks politely.

Gabriel's demeanor is cool and indifferent. "Yes I need to know what suggestions you made to Ladybug and Chat Noir." His voice was firm like this is another business meeting. 

This is an easy enough problem to solve. "I made a suggestion of how troublesome it is to be a superhero. I planted seeds of doubts that will fester until they want nothing to do with their miraculouses. It'll take awhile but it'll be effective." She says this respectfully, the same as their other talks. Speaking of seeds.  _ It really is so difficult to be responsible of a miraculous. It's just endless effort with no real results. It would be better to just give it up. It would save you from a lot of problems down the road.  _ Gabby plants this so deep in Gabriel's subconscious that he'll have dreams of what life will be like if he stops being Hawkmoth. If he keeps contacting her this much the changes will happen more gradually than a slow burn. 

Continuing the conversation the older Agreste asks "How long exactly will these new thoughts take to work exactly?" The businessman in him is concerned by matters such as time limits and deadlines.

Not worried by this Gabby answers him undisturbed. "It's hard to tell but people tend to give in to temptation fairly easily especially when surrounded by stress. It will most likely be done in a month or less." She lies smoothly. She knows lying is bad but this is a gray area at best. It's necessary to stop a terrorist and to keep two teens from being burned out or dead. 

Gabriel appears to be pleased by this answer. "Very well. Good work today Silver Siren. You may go now. I'll contact you if I need you soon. Have a nice day." He says courteously. 

Gabby says her goodbyes to both Gabriel and the mysterious lady she doesn't know the name of. If she meets her again she'll ask for her name or just refer to her as Pris. Just as the limo starts to slowly drive away she sends out one last suggestion for the day.  _ You want to spend as much time with your son as possible. Find something you both enjoy doing together. You're his sole parent now it's important that he knows you're there for him. It might be difficult at first but every little bit counts. _

As she saw the limo disappears from her line of sight she can only feel content. Oh yeah. This was a great day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @lady-enigma


	8. Chapter 8

It's a nice day outside, at least that's Gabby's opinion as she walks on the edge of the Seine. Being new to Paris she thought she'd spend her Saturday sightseeing. So far she's been to the Eiffel Tower and thought it was spectacular especially at the top. She walked through the Louvre in the morning, looking at all the paintings, sculptures, and statues. She loved it. Everything was incredible to look at. All though there were some pieces she wasn't crazy about she still appreciated the colors and texture of them. Now she's just walking alongside the river enjoying the sun and the breeze. 

She's currently people watching. There's this one couple who looks to be out on a date. They both look to be in their late teens. The both of them appear to be having a great time but she catches the girl keep sneaking glances at a flower stand.  _ You want to buy her favorite flowers. She'll love them. _ She sent it out to the guy thinking that this will make their day a little better. She walks away from the scene just as the guy pays for a bunch of daisies. She spins and twirls, giggling as people tell her to be careful so she doesn't fall in the Seine. There's a soft melody playing in her head which she hums along to. Ooooh a ferris wheel! She thinks it's called Place de la Concorde. It's kind of far from where she's at but a little walk won't hurt her. 

Gabby follows the sight of the giant wheel. She stops every once in awhile to look inside shop windows or to take a picture of something that looks catches her eye. She loves taking photos. It's one of her favorite hobbies. She snaps a couple shots of a mother and her laughing baby with her Polaroid camera. They're a heart warming sight so why not capture it. There's a total of six photos. She gives half to the woman, who's pleasantly surprised by the wonderful pictures, and continues on her way. 

Snapping pics here and there her bag is quickly filled with new photos. There's a shot of kids playing jump rope, a shot of a couple of dogs playing and splashing in a water fountain, and one of a bird flying by. She walked a good distance and is now more than halfway there. She makes a short stop to drop money in a blue haired boy's guitar case as he plays an amazing song. It totally sounded rock and roll. He could make it big one day, was her thought as she walks away. 

She catches sight of something moving in the alley by her. Her head peaks around the corner, trying not to draw attention to herself. There are three people in the alleyway. Two men with their hoods up are crowding around a short individual. It's hard to make out the third person besides seeing that they have blonde hair. 

"Don't be stupid. We just want the money. Hand it over nice and easy and we won't have to hurt you." One of the men threatened the blonde, voice cruel. 

They both back up the third against the wall, giving Gabby a better view of the situation. They both are holding a blade, one a hunting knife, the other a butterfly knife. The one that talked held his knife to up the younger man's face trying, and succeeding, to intimidate him. The blonde teen looks terrified of the other two, he's practically shaking. This has gone on long enough.  _ You all hear police sirens. They're just down the street. It's wise to leave now before they catch you.  _ She sent it to all three of them and watches as it plays out. 

"Shit! The cops are coming! We have to go!" Just like that the two thugs are running towards the other end of the alley. 

Before they leave her line of sight Gabby sends them one last suggestion.  _ You two will have nightmares weeks to come. Each worse than the last. All involve scary figures threatening and harming you. Each dream will shake you to your core and will only stop when you stop committing any type of crime. _ She sent that deep into their subconscious and gave it as much power she could give. They deserve it after all. They have no one to blame but themselves.

Gabby turns her attention back to the young man who was held at knife point. He's sitting on the floor, his legs most likely gave out as soon as they ran away. His demeanor is distraught. He's pale, panting hollowly, and slightly rocking back and forth. Poor thing is shaken up. 

Gabby is a little at a loss of what to do. Comforting friends and family is easy but a total stranger is challenging. She decides to do what she does best.  _ You want to go to the safety of your home. It's best if you talk to the person you're closets to about what happened. You can go to the police tomorrow. Right now you need to feel safe and where are you safer than your home. _ She also sends some calming waves to the upset stranger. She doesn't want him to have a panic attack or something.

It took a couple of minutes but the lanky man eventually calms down enough to get back up. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his phone with slight trembling hand. He dials his buddy Jeff and holds it to his ear. It rings twice before his friend picks up.

"Hey man, it's me. Listen is it alright for you to come to my place after your shift?" He pauses to let the other answer.

"Great. Thanks for this. I don't want to be alone right now." His mouth takes needed gasps of air as the turn of events plays in his mind. "Shit, you're not going to believe this. I was almost mugged." He lets out a weak empty laugh to try to make himself feel better.

There's concern and disbelief on the other end of the line. The blonde starts making his way home as he talks to his friend and at this moment his comfort. "Yeah I'm fine. Luckily police sirens went off nearby so I got to keep my money and my good looks. You should of seen these guys. They were huge! Like use me as a toothpick huge." He settles into a joking mood to try to make light of the situation. 

Gabby watches the whole exchange with a smile on her face, happy to see that the man's going to be alright. An idea suddenly struck her. What if she could do things like this more often? Help out those who need it and pay back those that harm others. It shouldn't just be Lila and the sheep. She could go out once a week and give people what's coming to them. She always loved superheroes and the idea of what goes around comes around. It seems so perfect and so simple. 

Lost in thought she continues her way to the ferris wheel. Her mind is overcome with all the possibilities this could do. While she stands in line she goes over ideas of ways to give people their just desserts. When she finally gets her turn to ride she looks over the city seeing nothing but people she can help and punish sort of like modern day furies. 

She gazes down at the city filled with a sense of righteousness. Oh yes, she thought. This is going to be great.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien is having a great week! Sure at the beginning the class was doing their usual bullshit but they seemed to have laid off of Marinette. He hopes that this new behavior lasts a while, that'd be nice. Even better Lila has stopped trying to latch on to him or touch him at all this whole week. He didn't have to scrub the taint of her off once! It was freeing. He also made a new friend at school. He doesn't know much about her but from first impression Gabby seems cool. She got along great with his friends and can see what a snake Lila is. 

While all these things are great, the real highlight of his week is that his father is spending time with him. He didn't even have to schedule an appointment or anything! It was a complete shock at first to witness father joining him for dinner especially when Nathalie hadn't listed it in his schedule that day. Father kept asking him questions throughout the whole meal. Asking about his day, how he likes the school so far, how his friends are, asking about anything really. Adrien is so ecstatic. His father is trying to know him better! 

It didn't even stop there. After mother's disappearance father has grown increasingly distant. Once he spent some time with him there would be a long period of isolation that can go up to a couple of weeks. But after that dinner the stoic man started to spend more time with his son than what he's grown used to. 

First it was simply spending meals with him which he is grateful for. Adrien hates eating by himself so much, he constantly found himself lonely. Now it seems like meals with the older Agreste are becoming common. They mostly spent the time in silence with only the sound of them chewing being heard but than his father would mention something about his day and plans. The bespectacled man didn't go into too much detail but he tried to let his son in on what happens with his day to day life. Adrien in return told him about what was planned for him that day and mentions the events he looks the most forward to. Surprise, anything that involves his friends. Specifically school and fencing. Gabriel listened to him the whole time, nodding here and there, he didn't say much but even the sunshine child could see that there was a delighted glint in his eye as he listens to him go on and on. 

Just yesterday as he was practicing the piano his father came in and played with him. He has done that only once before and only after he asked but father did it all on his own accord. It was amazing. They mostly played classical pieces like Brahms but Adrien was able to get father to also play some rock songs. Gabriel of course was against it at first until Adrien mentioned that he wanted to play Bohemian Rhapsody. No one can hate that song, it's a timeless masterpiece. 

Adrien hasn't felt this happy or loved in a long time. He knows his father isn't the most emotionally expressive person in the world but he appreciates that effort he's putting in to show he cares. To show that his son is a priority. It's incredible. 

///////

While Adrien is happy, Alya on the other hand is not. First she received hate and lost subscribers after her post about bullying. Now her parents are punishing her for all her 'misdeeds' that she posted on her blog. 

Alya is currently fuming in her room thinking how unfair this whole thing is. Marinette is the bully not her! Marinette has been bullying Lila and she was trying to teach the girl a lesson. She told her parents that when they confronted her but they weren't having that. They said that doesn't sound like Marinette and they have interacted with the young girl plenty of times when they were friends. Plus they pointed out just because a person is being cruel doesn't mean you be cruel back, it could only end badly.

Now the teenage blogger is grounded! Her laptop and phone has been confiscated and she's only allowed her laptop for school work. When she first heard this she protested loudly, practically screaming at them that they can't do this and how it isn't fair. But they ignored her outburst and told her to stop throwing a tantrum they weren't done discussing her punishment.

They scolded her for pushing her babysitting duties on her friends. Apparently they questioned the twins earlier and got the whole truth. They were not happy to learn that she never paid her friends for babysitting and kept the money they gave her for herself. 

As much as she had wanted to argue but the disappointment on her parents' faces stopped her. Another part of her punishment is to pay everyone back and work off the money she now owes her parents. The twins told them that Marinette watched over them for months when she was dating Nino, now she has to face the bluenette and give her what she's owed. Great. Alya is so fucking mad that she ends up screaming in her pillow.

Oh but her punishment doesn't end there. She's grounded! Stuck in the house only allowed to go to school. Her imprisonment is indefinite because of all of her actions from every time she got back at Marinette to all the times she had other people do her job. 

This was the one that made her want to curse up a storm. How is she supposed to film the latest akuma attacks, get the newest information on the Ladyblog, get the scoop? She can't do anything. Her blog is going to suffer. That blog is her life's work and even though it was having some problems with viewership the last couple of days she would of turned it around. Now she can't. Everything sucks. 

She won't be able to spend time with her friends, she won't be able to run her blog, and she won't have any money left. It's like the universe decided to dump on her for no reason. She did nothing wrong. 

Instead of making little updates to the Ladyblog and making sure nothing is glitching like she does every night she's making a list of people she owes money too and how much she owes them. So far there are only three people on the list Marinette, Lila, and Rose. Marinette is the one with the highest amount nearly entering quadruple digits. 

Meanwhile her parents are currently heartbroken at how awful their daughter has gotten. How did they not notice such a drastic change in her behavior? Were they to blame for her wrongdoings? Didn't they teach her right from wrong? They never would have thought that their brave stubborn little girl would become a bully. 

Alya is still in denial about how bad her actions were. What will it take for their daughter to realize her mistakes?


End file.
